Another Winter Without You
by Hime-Tomodo
Summary: An S+S love story! Sakura gives up hope on seeing Shaoran and falls in love? Shaoran has a girlfriend? Meiling trys to keep them apart! find out! R+R!


Author's notes:

To let everyone know this story is a S+S and E+T type story! Romance, trouble, and even action! I want everyone to enjoy this one and please! R+R! 

Disclaimer:

The characters in the story don't belong to me! they belong to CLAMP and all of the people who made the anime Card Captor Sakura possible! So please don't sue me! K Enjoy your time!

Another Winter Without You......

Sadness

A girl with auburn hair awoke with a big yawn. She stood up from the bed she lay on and began walking slowly toward the window which was right next to her desk. Pictures were scattered all over the floor and on top of the desk which she leaned against. Most of the pictures were of her with a boy, his hair was brown and he looked very strong. In all of the pictures, the girl was in her best suited outfit. The girl looked around 19, she gazed at the pictures on her desk then sighed.

"How long has it been?" the girl thought looking at the pictures where she was happy and joyous...

She looked upon her backpack which was on top of the shelves. She got dressed then grabbed her bag and at the same time ran toward the door. It was a cold fall day and the auburn haired girl skid to school on her new green roller blades which her friend bought for her, yesterday. When she got to school many people greeted her (mostly boys). She waved to most of them until she came up to a girl around her age, she had long black hair, had a gentle face, and was wearing and pink headband, who was standing next to a very handsome gentleman.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" exclaimed the girl with long hair. 

"Ohayo, Tomoyo..." said the girl with auburn hair.

Tomoyo looked at her friend sadly then smiled. Sakura smiled fakily at the two then sighed deeply. "So how is it going, Eriol?" asked Sakura trying to act happy. Eriol looked at her confused then replied, "About what, Sakura-san?" Sakura looked down blushed a bit then smiled happily. "About your relationship with Tomoyo!" Sakura said almost laughing. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled blushing completely red!

" So?" Sakura spoke nudging Tomoyo.

"Fine....." Eriol said blushing a bit.

Tomoyo stared at Eriol for a while then blushed deeply then fell into his arms. Eriol caught her almost falling to the ground. =she gained a lot of weight= Eriol thought trying not to fall. Sakura began to giggle then her smile became a frown as she remembered the guy with brown hair waving back at her.

"Sakura we better head to school now...." Tomoyo said frowning at the sad girl in front of her.

"Ohayo, SAKURA!!!" said a voice from behind.

Sakura turned around to see one of her classmates running toward her. Sakura waved back at her then ran toward joyfully. "Sakura-san, a bought you something!" said the girl, she had two braids and was panting like a dog. 

" Chiharu-chan, where's your love?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Yamazaki, I left him behind...." Chiharu said trying to catch her breathe.

"See, Sakura I told you, everyone has someone they love except you!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Maybe your right, I don't think Syaoran will ever come back....." Sakura said sadly.

-In China

A young boy awakes from a long sleep. He stands up and walks toward the closet rubbing his eyes. He dresses himself then runs toward a small room. He slowly opens it, he sees a girl sitting on her bed staring at the window. He walks toward her then kisses her forehead.

"Good Mourning Sumire..." The boy said lovingly.

"Good mourning Shaoran....." Sumire replied.

" Today is the day we visit Japan!" She continued.

" Its just that, why does Meiling have to come too?!" she finished.

Syaoran looked down then looked back at Sumire, then hugged her. Sumire hugged him in return, but their moment was disturbed by a big slam.

"SHAORAN!!!!!!!" A girl screamed throwing her fist at Sumire.

"Meiling! She is my girlfriend leave us alone!" Syaoran yelled slamming his hand on the bed.

"Hey Shaoran I didn't give you up just to give you to Sumire!" Meiling yelled leaving the room leaving the two alone.

-Back in Japan

Sakura sat in her desk impatiently squirming everywhere. =I just have to tell him! He likes me so....= she thought. When she heard the bell ring she ran out side trying to catch up with this one guy. This guy was the most popular guy in school! 

"Excuse me, Taka..." Sakura began.

" Huh? Oh Miss Sakura...." He said smiling.

Sakura told him that she would love to be his girlfriend since she feels lonely. He accepts then he walks her back home. When he finally brings Sakura home he kisses her hand then told her that he would pick her up tomorrow. Inside Sakura, her heart light up and she felt fine again. She blushed seeing him leave for home. She opened the door to her house then walked straight to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Monster, your home...." said a tall boy.

"Stop Oni-chan! I finally moved on without Shaoran...." Sakura said blushing.

The tall boy placed a plate filled with steak on the table then looked up at Sakura curiously. Then he sat at the table and started to eat his food. Sakura was blushing, but still began to eat her food. She couldn't take her mind off Taka! Then her mind began to twist and she thought about Shaoran again. She shook her head but her mind was still hooked on Shaoran. She couldn't eat so she left the table.

=I wonder, how he is doing...= she thought gazing out the window.

"KON BAN WA SAKURA-SAN!" yelled a small creature. 

"To you too Kero-chan...." she said blushing again thinking of Taka.

Kero wondered why she was blushing but didn't bring it up just yet. He just sat down on the table and began to meditate. Sakura gazed out the window again, then grabbed a paper from her desk then started to write:

_Dear Shaoran,_

_ How is it over there in China? Anything new? Sorry if I haven't been mailing you much but I still think about you! I love you still yet..... there is something I want to tell you later....... But I still love you no matter what the cost is! I still love you more then ever! I hope you do too....._

_ Love_

_ Your Cherry Blossom._

Sakura sent it to him the next mourning then decided to wait for Taka since he promised to see her today.......

-Over in China......

"Master, you have mail today!" called a guy in a black suit.

"Shaoran isn't home right now!" Yelled Sumire .

"Can you give this to him?" the guy said again.

" Yah sure..." she replied.

Sumire took the message then opened it in the living room. When she read it she was completely disgusted. Sumire took the paper and threw it into the fireplace. Then she smirked seeing the paper burn into little pieces.

"I am Shaoran's girl and you can't stop me!" Sumire yelled then began to laugh.

---------------------------------------------

Author's note: Will Sakura and Shaoran ever be together again? Can Meiling stop Sumire from hurting Sakura? Find out in the next chapter! 

Did you like it? did you? please review!!! I won't continue until I have at least 5 reviews!!!!!! or more! hehehehe! find out soon!


End file.
